An old friend
by LightningFlare1
Summary: When Heather decides to return to Berk for a visit,she will bring a friend along with her. Astrid see this friend as a love rival,she'll believes she's simply here to take Hiccup's heart and his love,Astrid isn't going let true love go so easily,Heather must keep her friend safe from Astrid,but when Fishlegs admits his feelings for her, Heather isn't so sure if she feels the same
1. Rival

**An old friend**

 **Rival**

(Title by Brandon66)

Astrid is a very lucky woman, she had the best husband in the entire world, and couldn't understand why he was with her? She had been mean to him for years and only recently fell in love with him, his the chief of Berk and can have any women he wants and yet he chose her. Astrid didn't meet the requirements for a chief ton wife, she wasn't lady like, she didn't wear dresses, or acting like a lady. She was the complete opposite of the 'perfect' wife...and Astrid was horrified that Hiccup would leave her for that 'perfect' wife, she would just simply break apart if he did.

"Morning Hiccup" Astrid said while she braided her hair, Hiccup smiled while he rubs his hair, Hiccup sat up in the bed. Astrid finished her hair before she sat down on the bed, Hiccup kissed her on the lips.

"Morning, milady" said Hiccup as he gave her a quick kiss on the nose

"So what's todays schedule?" Astrid ask while she held his hand

"Not much...oh I did receive a letter that Heather is coming to Berk" Hiccup said, Astrid raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't seen Heather in years, she was looking forward on seeing her. "But I can't meet her" he said.

"Why?" she asks

"Gobber has plans for me, and they're good chances I won't make it in time" Hiccup said as he scratch his chin, Astrid smiled as she got a brilliant idea.

"Let me! I'll meet up with Heather and you just work with Gobber" Astrid said, Hiccup smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great idea, my dear" Hiccup said

The two got up and started their day, Hiccup met up with Gobber and started his weird tasks while Astrid waited for Heather's arrival. Astrid suddenly heard the roar of Windeshear, she joyfully looks up and smiled as Heather waved at her.

"Astrid!" shouted Heather while she landed Windeshear, Heather joyfully jump off of Windershear's back while being followed by another person.

"Heather!" Astrid waved her hand at her, the two held their hands and smiled at each other.

"It's so nice to see you!" Heather said, Astrid hug Heather when she notices a strange woman standing next to her. This woman is very beautiful, light brown hair, with purple eyes, she wore a beautiful dress along with some jewelry...a type of girl a chief would wed...the complete opposite of herself.

"Who is she?" Astrid ask, she already hated this woman even tho she barely knew her.

"This is an old friend, she wanted to come along with me and visit Berk" Heather said, Hiccup took out some wood and an axe. He decided it would be a great time to cut wood for winter, Hiccup took off his shirt and started to cut the logs.

"Hey! I'm Astrid Hofferson " Astrid said as she introduced herself while she glared at her.

"Its nice to meet you! I'm Asta Unn from the...the..." Asta could barely finish her phrase, her eyes were too distracted from Hiccup carrying some wood...shirtless. Asta couldn't stop staring at Hiccup, she had never seen a man like this before...she is too distracted to pay any attention to Astrid. Asta blushed while sweat rolled down Hiccup's rock hard body. "The village...wow..." she mumbled, Astrid angrily crossed her arms, she looks back at Hiccup and cursed him for having a muscular body after years of being thin as a stick. Astrid waved her hand in front of Asta's face in order to gain her attention, Asta's eyes finally moved away from Hiccup.

"Hey!" shouted Astrid, Asta quickly returned to her sense, but she did occasionally glance at Hiccup's direction. "Stop looking at my husband!" Astrid said in a cold tone, Asta look at her, she was a bit surprised to hear this. Astrid could easily tell she was surprised, maybe it was because she wasn't pretty enough to have a man like Hiccup."Asta..." whispered Heather, Heather knew how protective and aggressive Astrid could be when it came to Hiccup.

"Astrid" Hiccup walk towards the two women while he threw a shirt on to Asta's disappointment, Astrid wrap her arms around his neck and brought him in a kiss, making sure Asta understood that Hiccup is HER man. "Oh! It's nice to meet you, I'm Hiccup Haddock, the chief of Berk" Hiccup said, completely oblivious that Asta had a thing for him.

"Your so hot...I MEAN ASTA! ITS ASTA! ASTA to MY NAME!" Asta said quickly fix her tongue slip from him, Asta just shook his hand like crazy. Hiccup glance at Astrid before returning his gaze towards her, Astrid was going to pay very close attention to her.

"Well...its nice to meet you" Hiccup said, Asta just blushed while she smiled at him. "Hey Heather its been awhile"

"What has Astrid done to you" Heather said while she stared at Hiccup, Hiccup hunched his shoulders with a grin on his face.

"Hey! He did it on his own free will, I didn't force him" Astrid said in her defence. All three laugh for a bit, until Hiccup remember something he had to do.

"I have things to do, but I'll see all of you later" Hiccup said

"Oh! I have to go anyways! Hm...later" Asta quickly grab onto Heater's arm and drag her away. The two quickly ran off, Hiccup smiled and look at Astrid who just gave him the death glare.

"What?" Hiccup questioned, Astrid punched Hiccup in the chest, "What was that for?!"

"You and your dam muscles!" Astrid said while she crossed her arms, Hiccup stared at her in confusion. Hiccup knew Astrid loved it, she wouldn't stop touching him when they were in private.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup ask in confusion

"She likes you, Hiccup" Astrid said as she sadly glances away, Asta is the type of girl a chief would have...not a girl who sleeps with her axe under her bed. Hiccup held Astrid's hand and brought it closer to his mouth, Hiccup gently kissed her hand.

"I do love her, Astrid" Hiccup said with a reassuring smile, Hiccup gently held her cheek and kissed her on the lips. He could see Astrid was bother by this, and he didn't want her to be sad or think of negative things. "Astrid my love belongs to you and you alone" he said, Astrid gave a small smile while she gave him a quick glance.

"Get dress or else" teased Astrid, Hiccup saluted her before he ran inside to get dress. Asta and Heather ran to Berk's small beach, Asta took a moment to catch her breath since she wasn't use to run like this.

"Asta? What's going on with you?" Heather ask. Heather knew what was going on with Asta, her word slip, her staring, Astrid's death glare.

"Nothing...its just..." Asta said while she blushed, as she recalled the shirtless Hiccup in her mind. Heather shook her head; she took Asta's hands with a worried stare.

"Asta! Astrid can get really protective of Hiccup, and for your safety I really don't recommend that you do anything! Trust me on this! Astrid is the last person you want to tick off" warned Heather, Astrid was able to kill a dragon with one hand...she didn't want to see what she would do to a love rival.

"I'm not scared of her" Asta said, Asta pulled her hands away from Heather's and just brush it off. Heather shook her head in disbelief, she could have been MUCH wiser to listen, "I'm going to explore a bit, see you later alright"

Hiccup had finally finish all of Gobber's work and he is tried, Hiccup just wanted to go home and sleep for the next hundred years. Hiccup made his way home while still yawning, he stretches his arms out and was surprise too see Asta. He had one eye opened with his arms in the air, Hiccup glance at her before he put his arms down.

"Asta right?" Hiccup said, Asta with a blush on her cheek just nod her head. "So...? Are you enjoying your stay?"

"I am! Hiccup" smiled Asta

"That's good to hear" Hiccup said with a smile. Hiccup didn't know why Asta liked him? He was pretty sure; she could find someone else in her own village. And Asta knew he didn't feel the same way, his heart belongs to Astrid's while her heart belongs to his. "Uh...I'm pretty tired...so I'll see you later then"

"Oh yeah! Sure...rest well" Asta said, Hiccup gave her a quick smile before he walks passed her. He could have a feeling this wouldn't end well, he was just hoping Astrid would trust his love for her, and not let her emotions take over her judgment.

Continue Reading for Hiccup

 **End**


	2. Hiccup

**An old friend**

 **Hiccup**

"Hiccup?" Astrid gently opened the door, Hiccup is still sound asleep and she didn't blame him. Whatever Gobber made him do must have been tiring since he hadn't got up early like he usually does, Astrid decided to annoy her hubby. She lay next to Hiccup and wrap her arms around him, Hiccup still half asleep, sleepily held her hand. "Don't sleep too much, babe" whispered Astrid while she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hm" he mumbled. Astrid chuckled slightly with an evil grin on her face, Astrid stood up and messed with his hair. Hiccup opened an eye and stared at her, Astrid blew a kiss at him before she walks out of the room. Astrid prepared breakfast for Hiccup once he awoke, she checks herself in the mirror and headed out the door.

"Hey Astrid" Astrid glance over to her right and smiled as Heather waved at her, and of course Asta was right next to her. Astrid sigh in annoyance before she places a fake smile on her face, "Hey Asta..."

"Where's Hiccup?" Asta ask with an excited tone, Astrid bite her lip while her eye twitch slightly, she held back her anger and jealousy.

"HE'S asleep" Astrid said as she crossed her arms, Heather stood in between them before Astrid could rip Asta's head off.

"SO... Astrid anything new?" Heather ask, hoping to break the tension between the two and preventing Asta's murder by Astrid's hands.

"Hm...Oh Hiccup found his long lost mother a few years ago" Astrid said with a smile. Heather had been gone for so long, that she hadn't heard about the fight with Drago. Astrid spent a good hour talking about the recent events with Drago, Hiccup's mother, and Stoick's death. Asta couldn't care less about this Drago person, she was too busy day dreaming about Hiccup, and now she knew where he lived.

 _"Hiccup!" Asta wrap her hands around Hiccup's neck, his strong arms holding her close, his green eyes full of love for her. Hiccup gently played with her hair, while Asta felt Hiccup's shirtless body._

 _"Asta my love!" Hiccup said, Hiccup cup her cheek and kissed her straight on the lips. "We should marry! Be my wife!"_

Asta just blushed when she suddenly heard a snapping noise, Asta stop her day dreaming and returned to reality.

"Asta! Hello!" Astrid said while snapping her fingers, Asta blink before she glared at her. Asta couldn't believe a guy like Hiccup! Was married to this rude bully, she just crossed her arms.

"What is it?" she asks

"Stop daydreaming for a second!" Astrid said as she places her hands on her hip, "We're heading to the academy"

"Is...is a…Fishlegs there?" Heather ask, trying not too seems she was too interested. Astrid raised an eyebrow with a grin on her face, she could tell Heather had a thing for him.

"He should be" said Astrid, as she pretended she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary

"We should go then... Its been awhile since I saw everyone" Heather said with a smile on her face, Astrid just chuckled slightly while she led the way. Astrid and Heather hadn't notice that Asta hadn't followed them, Asta just stayed behind and waited for Hiccup. A few minutes later, Asta saw Hiccup walk out the door, she quickly ran towards him.

"Astrid?" yawned Hiccup while he rubs his eyes, Asta took Hiccup's hand and held it, Hiccup who was still dazed just stared at her in confusion. "Asta?" he questioned, Asta leaned in closer to him with Hiccup's discomfort.

"Morning, Hiccup" Asta said, Hiccup gently pushed Asta away and just walk passed her. Asta quickly followed her, "Astrid left...so I was wondering if I could spend the day with you?"

"Uh..."

"What do you think Windeshear is doing?" ask Astrid as they approached the academy

"Probably playing" Heather said, Heather could feel her heart beat slightly faster, but she just brushed it aside. She didn't have a reason for her heart to beat like this, she didn't love Fishlegs...not at all. The two women heard noises from the academy's doors, children quickly ran out with Fishlegs casually walking from behind.

"Heather..." Fishlegs mumbled, Fishlegs glance around the area before he walks towards her. Heather quickly pushed some of her hair behind her ear, Heather smiled at him "I didn't know you were here"

"I'm just visiting" Heather said

"Oh" Fishlegs scratch the back of his head while he stared at the sky, Astrid gave Heather a nudge with her elbow.

"Say something else" whispered Astrid

"Like what?" Heather whispered back

"Just something" Astrid said, Astrid is very annoyed that Heather wouldn't say anything! Why couldn't she just say what she felt and get it over with.

"What are you whispering about?" Fishlegs ask with a confused look at his face, Heather quickly turned away from Astrid, and gave Fishlegs a quick smile.

"Nothing!" Heather lied

"Oh Astrid! Before I forget you wanted to get a ring fix?" Fishlegs said.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Astrid said as she quickly glance at her fingers. Astrid had complete forgotten about her broken wedding ring, she had chip it during training and she meant to get it fix but kept pushing it aside. The ring wasn't on her wedding finger or any other of her fingers, she quickly patted herself but couldn't find the ring.

"I must have left it at home…" Astrid said while she glances around the area, Astrid patted herself once more to insure she hadn't miss place it. "I'll go and get it"

"Go and get it…...I'll stay with Fishlegs" Heather said, Astrid smiled and nod her head.

"I'll be back guys!" shouted Astrid as she quickly ran back home. Hiccup sat down in front of his home, he had started his daily work with Asta at his side. Hiccup didn't mind it too much, but he started to feel annoyed with her presences. Hiccup returned home in order to adjust his prosthetic leg, and of course Asta was there, with a smile on her face Hiccup adjusted his leg and stood up.

"Asta? Hm….is there anything you have to do?" Hiccup ask, Hiccup turned around in order to close the door

"Chief Hiccup" Asta said in a seductive voice, Hiccup turned and face Asta and wondered what she was going to do. Asta slowly walk towards him while her hands touched his armour, she moved her hands around the armour. "The very first to ride on top of a dragon! A night fury of all things! You're quite something, Hiccup"

"Hm…thank you" said Hiccup as he back away from Asta, trying to make some person between them. But Asta just continued to approached him, Asta suddenly unbuckled something from Hiccup's armour. Hiccup felt Asta's hand on his stomach, he quickly held her hand and pulled it away from him.

"Asta! What in the name of Thor are you doing?! I'm a married man!" Hiccup said in a rude tone, Asta didn't show any expression from his outburst, and just continued.

"Hiccup…Astrid isn't the type of wife a chief should have. She acts more like a man then a woman, I want to know why you pick her?" Asta said, Hiccup just frowned, he couldn't believe Asta had the guts to bad mouth his wife right in front of him.

"Astrid is a strong and beautiful woman! She not selfish and rude like yourself!" Hiccup said, he was going to defend Astrid and he didn't care if he had to crush Asta's heart in order to do so. Asta just smiled, she never knew how loyal Hiccup was to her.

"Is that so?" Asta corned Hiccup in a corner, Asta just held his hand as she kissed him straight on the lips. Hiccup stared in complete shock and horror, he saw Astrid standing behind them and she did not look to happy. Hiccup broke the kiss and could see she was holding her axe...this wasn't going to end well.

"YOU better have a good explanation!" Shouted Astrid as she tightens her grip around her axe, Hiccup had never seen Astrid like this. Her eyes showed anger and betrayal and he had caused it, "Hiccup?"

"Hiccup wants to be with me" Asta said as she held onto his arm, Asta smirk when suddenly an axe barely skinned her face. Astrid had thrown her axe at them, making Asta back away from Hiccup's.

"I never miss! You're only alive because I spared you! But that can easily change, now shut up and don't interrupt!" Shouted Astrid, Hiccup rudely walk away from Asta and went to his wife's side. Hiccup held Astrid's hands and look into her blue eyes, he gently touched her cheek with his other hand and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Astrid just wanted to pull away from him, but the way he touched her, his green eyes staring at her, she couldn't leave…Hiccup had caught her in his gaze and she never wanted to escape from it.

"I'll always love you, milady" whispered Hiccup as he kissed her again, Astrid wrap her hands around his neck and held him close "Forever…...until the end of times"

"Hiccup…" Astrid kissed Hiccup once more, Astrid wanted this moment to last forever and ever. Asta glared at the couple before she made her escape, "I love you too"

Continue Reading for Death and love

 **End**


	3. Death and love

**An old friend**

 **Death and love**

A few days have passed since the incident with Asta and Astrid is still furious with Asta, Astrid made sure to keep Asta as far away as possible from Hiccup. Heather had heard about the news, and was shock that Asta would do such a thing to her best friend. Heather made sure Asta would stay in her place, she also made Astrid promise not to brutally kill Asta when she sees her.

"Ugh this is so boring" Asta said while she lay on the ground and stared at the flying dragons, Heather just glared at Asta, she wasn't going to let Asta destroy her friend's marriage.

"Then you shouldn't have kissed Hiccup" Heather said as she patted Windeshear, Asta just sat up and glared at her.

"He's hot alright! Very hot and he shouldn't be married to that kind of woman" Asta said, Asta gently touched her lips with a smirk on her face. Heather could have just punched her, but she managed to hold back her anger.

"Asta...Astrid will most likely kill you if you try something like that again" warned Heather

"I think I can handle her" Asta said with confidence, Heather just stared at her in shock. Was she really being serious? Asta can't hold a sword properly, let alone fight against Astrid...Asta wouldn't stand a single chance against her.

"Your just crazy..." Heather said, Asta just chuckled before she lay back down on the ground. Asta continued to watch as the dragons and their rider flew by, Asta suddenly smiled when she saw the outline of a night fury and there was only one person who has a night fury.

"Hiccup!" Asta shouted, the night fury stops its flight as the rider look down

"Asta…. what are you doing?!" Heather said, she could see Toothless flying towards them. Asta quickly got up and ran towards Toothless, "Great….." Heather got up and gave a quick glance to insure Astrid wasn't around.

"What is it?" Hiccup ask while he glared at her from Hiccup's back, Asta leaned it closer but Hiccup gave her a growl, she slowly back away from the night fury. It seems Toothless could tell Asta's intentions and he didn't seem to like her, Asta smirk slightly since she wasn't too surprise of the dragon's reaction.

"Where are you off too?" she ask

"Home" Hiccup said, Toothless growl once more and took off, the two left and headed home.

Astrid went to the academy in order to get her ring back from him, she was still angered about Asta and Hiccup but she knew Hiccup meant every word he told her. Astrid tried to brush it aside, she put a smile on her face and just continued with her daily life.

"Hey Astrid" Fishlegs said while he closed a book, Astrid glance around the room while she walk towards him.

"Is my ring ready?" she ask, Fishlegs nod his head. Fishlegs got up from his chair and went to get the ring, he place a small box onto the table, he opened the box to show the fix ring. Astrid smiled tenderly as she took the ring out of the box, she adored her wedding ring. A simple sliver ring with a green stone in its center, a simple ring but that's how she like it. She wasn't into the fancy jewelry, but the ring was the exception since it was Hiccup who gave it to her. Astrid place the ring on her wedding finger and adjust it slightly, "Thanks Fishlegs! This ring means a lot to me"

"No problem" Fishlegs said while he sat back down, Astrid gently rub the stone before she smiled at him.

"So? Heather?" Astrid said, Fishlegs nervously look away and just lifted his book higher to his face.

"What about her?" Fishlegs asked, Astrid just smirk as she sat down in front of him.

"You're not fooling any one" Astrid said while she lowered the book, Fishlegs just glance away from Astrid. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No….I mean yes…I don't know" Fishlegs said with a blush on his face, Astrid smile since she knew what Fishlegs was going through. She took years before she finally admitted her feelings to Hiccup, and even longer to admit her feelings to herself. And Astrid was glad she did, she wouldn't know how her life would be without Hiccup in it.

"Just go do it, Fishlegs" Astrid said as she stood up, "You'll regret it if you don't, and you'll be happy when you do. I don't regret admitting my feelings to Hiccup, and I'm so happy I did! Just look where I am now!" Fishlegs stared at Astrid's ring, she was married to the man she loved, she was happy, and one day they would have a family…..something Fishlegs wish to have for himself.

"I guess your right….." Fishlegs admitted, he knew Astrid was right. He would regret not knowing how Heather felt about him, he would always wondered about the possible future, and just hate himself for not taking the chance on finding out the truth.

"Good! Thanks again for the ring" Astrid said, Astrid said her goodbyes and made her way home. The sun was setting and most of the villagers had already returned home, Astrid just took her time to return home.

"How could a guy like Hiccup marry you?!" shouted a voice, Astrid bite her lip in anger. She turned in anger and was greeted with Asta's ugly face, Astrid didn't have any weapons on her to her disappointment.

"Because I'm not a selfish idiot!" shouted Astrid, Asta just smirk at her as she walk with confidence towards her.

"Hiccup should be married to someone like me!" Asta said, Astrid just clutched her first as her anger just grew and grew.

"Is that SO?! Hiccup doesn't want some useless princess! Can you even catch a fish?!" Astrid asked, Asta crossed her arms and stood extremely close to Astrid, Asta was just inches away from Astrid's face.

"Does he really love you? You little b-" Asta suddenly fell onto the ground, she just held her cheek in pain. Astrid had punched her and she didn't hold back, "You!" she shouted while she held her face.

"Watch your dam mouth! Stay away from Hiccup! He's my husband, he would never leave me for someone like you! Now get out of Berk or you'll be leaving in a coffin!" threatened Astrid, Asta tried to stand up but Astrid pushed her down. "You got until tomorrow to leave!"

"Maybe I should just get Hiccup drunk!" Asta said as she stood up, Asta cleaned the dirt off her clothes "Super drunk and then have sex with him!" she said, Asta quickly pushed Astrid and just ran off as fast as her feet could carry her. Astrid just stood in the two square, she was beyond anger and saw red.

"Asta where did you run off too?" Heather ask while she closed the door from her temporary home, Asta didn't answer her and just ran past her.

"I'm heading to bed" Asta said while she opened the door, Heather just shook her head with her arms crossed. Asta closed the door and turned the lights off, Heather went to the stable in order to feed Windeshear.

"That Asta is going to get her self killed" Heather said to herself while she gave her dragon a fish, Windeshear just said something before she gave her rider a nudge. Heather chuckled as she patted her dragon's head "I'm surprise too! Astrid hasn't done anything to her"

"Uh…..Heather" a shy and quiet voice called out, Heather look behind her and was surprise to see Fishlegs.

"Oh! Hey Fishlegs" smiled Heather, Fishlegs nervously walk inside the stable, "How it going?"

"G…good!" he said with a smile, Heather cock her head to the side, she could tell something was up and she wanted to know what it is.

"Something on your mind, I can tell that its bothering you so what is it?" Heather ask, Fishlegs nervously slowed and just rub his hair.

"Hm…..well….." he mumbled

"Just say whatever is on your mind, Fishlegs" Heather said, Fishlegs took a deep breath, he could feel his heart beating like crazy and was worried it would bump so hard, that it would come out of his chest.

"I like you Heather….." Fishlegs said with a nervous tone, he anxiously look away from her and just nervously moved his foot in a circle. Heather couldn't believe her ears, Fishlegs liked her?

"I…" Heather suddenly saw Astrid storming towards Heather's home with her axe, Heather quickly ran off from Fishlegs in order to stop her friend. Fishlegs sadly watch as she ran off, before he walk back home with a broken heart.

"Of course she doesn't like me…why would she….." mumbled Fishlegs. A tear fell from his cheek, Fishlegs quickly whip it off and just ran back home.

Continue Reading for Confession

 **End**


	4. Confession

**An old friend**

 **Confession**

Astrid broke down the door and stormed towards Asta, Asta quickly back away from her and just leaned against the hall. Asta thought Astrid would never too something stupid, but she was very wrong. Astrid threw her axe at Asta, her axe landed inches away from her face.

"I've HAD IT WITH YOU!" shouted Astrid, Asta tribble in fear, she had NO chance against Astrid and she was going to kill her. Astrid raised her fist and swung her arms back, Asta closed her eyes expecting a fist in her face. But nothing happened? Asta opened her eyes and was overjoyed to see Heather, "Let go" Astrid said, Heather just tighten her grip around Astrid's arm.

"Don't Astrid" Heather said, Astrid glared at Heather while Asta quickly made her escape.

"She escape" Astrid said, Heather pulled out Astrid's axe from the wall and just threw it across the room. Astrid mumbled something under her breath, Astrid just broke away from Heather's grip and walk away from her. Heather ran after and pulled her arm back, Astrid tired to leave once more but Heather held her in place.

"Are you crazy?! Were you seriously about to kill Asta?!" Heather demanded

"Are you kidding me?! Are you seriously taking Asta side? She wants to steal Hiccup from me!" shouted Astrid, Astrid took a cup from the table beside her and threw it against the wall. Heather just sigh as she gently let go of her arm, Heather could tell Astrid had a lack of self confidence.

"Its not just Asta is it?" Heather ask, Astrid didn't say anything and just look away from her. Heather held Astrid's hands and sat her down, the two women didn't say anything to each other for a long time. "Astrid...Asta's seductions isn't the only reason" she said

"I'm scared alright!" admitted Astrid, Heather was a bit surprise to hear this. For the longest time she has known Astrid, Heather had never seen Astrid afraid of something.

"Scared? Of what?" she ash her

"I'm scared...I'm scared that Hiccup will leave me..." Astrid said while she held back her tears, Heather had never ever seen Astrid like this, and it was shocking to see it.

"Why on earth would Hiccup do such a thing?" Heather asked

"I know he won't! Its…..its just I'm afraid that he will" Astrid said, Heather glance at the huge hole from Astrid's axe. "Asta is the type of wife a chief should marry…not me"

"Astrid, Hiccup doesn't care about 'that perfect wife', he loves you for you" Heather said, Astrid quickly whip some tears away. She didn't want Heather to see her cry, "Don't think about those type of things, Hiccup used to be at the end of the pack. You told me that Hiccup was a weakling, skinny, terrible at being a Viking, and…..well terrible at being a human. And yet you still decided to be with him! And Hiccup as cherished that choice you made, I seriously debt he would leave you after all of that"

"Heather's right, milady" Astrid quickly turned around she hadn't expected to see Hiccup standing behind her. Astrid quickly whip her tears away and stood up, she didn't know what to say, she simply looked away from him to embarrassed to say something.

"Hic…..Hiccup….!' Astrid said while she cleared her voice, Hiccup chuckled slightly before he held her hands. Astrid's face just turned red while she gaze at the floor, "H….how much did you hear?"

"Well I have a good idea what's going on" Hiccup said, Astrid punched Hiccup in just chest, she turned her back away from him and stared at the wall.

"Hasn't nobody told you, not to spy on others!" scolded Astrid

"Astrid, I will only love you and just you" Hiccup said as he gently held her arm, Hiccup turned Astrid around and embraced her.

"And what of Asta?!" she ask. Astrid place her hand on his chest while she listened to his heart beat, Astrid felt Hiccup's arms squeeze her tightly, he place his head on top of her's.

"I don't love her, Astrid" Hiccup whispered, Astrid felt a few tears coming down her cheek, she had never cried in public before. "I married you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up with you by my side, and when I go to bed. Your crazy jokes, along with you abuse, I want to have all of those things everyday"

"Idiot" smiled Astrid as she wrap her arms around his chest, Hiccup lifted her head with his finger and kissed her on the lips.

"Aw!" Heather shouted, Hiccup and Astrid broke away from their kiss and look at her. "Annnnnd…..I just ruined the moment…didn't I?"

"Thanks Heather" Astrid said while Hiccup kissed her cheek, Heather smiled at her good friend, she watches as Astrid whispered something in Hiccup's ear. The two smiled at each other before they left, Heather is happy for her friend, but she wished she had the same. Heather wanted the same and was envious of Astrid's luck, Heather just sighed and went to the huge hole on the wall.

"I'm not too sure….how to fix this…." She mumbled to herself while she examined the hole, Heather touched the capping hole, "Maybe Fishlegs would know how to…!" Heather had completely forgot about Fishlegs! He was confessing his feelings, and what did she do? She just ran off without saying anything to him. Heather bolted from her home and ran towards the academy, she pushed the great doors and ran inside.

"I'm such an idiot" Fishlegs mumbled to himself. Fishlegs sat down at his desk in his classroom with a stack of papers right beside him, but Fishlegs didn't take the time too look at them. He just stared at the moon through his classroom's window, Fishlegs sigh while a shooting star flew across the sky.

"Fishlegs….." a gentle voice cried out, Fishlegs turned his head around before he turned it back towards the window. "I'm so sorry Fishlegs…..I never meant to hurt you" Heather said, Fishlegs didn't say anything and continued to stare at the window. "I left because Astrid was about to kill Asta…I had to stop her that why I ran off. I don't hate you Fishlegs…"

"So…..it wasn't me?" Fishlegs asked as he turned around, Heather shook her head in denial, "It wasn't because of what I said?"

"Of course not!" Heather said, Fishlegs gave Heather a small smile

"So…..hm….do you? Like me?" Fishlegs asked as he nervously moved his hands together, Heather place her hand on her chin and pretended to think about it.

"I don't like you! I love you" Heather said while she blushed, Fishlegs smiled the biggest smile in his entire life. He had never been so happy in his entire life, Fishlegs took Heather in his arms and hugged her.

"Why do you love me? I mean look at me? I'm fat, I'm not muscular like Hiccup or Snoutlout, and I'm not that good of a rider" Fishlegs said, Heather shook her head, she gently tap him on the head.

"You're smart, your kind, and your loyal man. Many women like men like this, and are not too fond of men like Snoutlout" said Heather

Continue Reading for Fishlegs the romantic

 **End**


	5. Fishlegs the romantic

**An old friend**

 **Fishlegs the romantic**

A few days have passed and Heather and Fishlegs haven't gone any further in their relationship, and Fishlegs didn't know what to do next with it. He wasn't too sure what to do in the romantic department, but luckily there was Hiccup and Astrid he could ask for. Fishlegs made his way towards the chief's home, as he approached the house he could see Hiccup and Astrid.

"Have a good day, babe" Astrid said while Hiccup held her in his arms, Hiccup smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Same to you, milady" Hiccup said as he kissed her on the forehead, Hiccup kissed her once more before he unwraps his arms around her. "See you tonight" Hiccup turned around and started to walk away, when Astrid suddenly slap him on the butt. Hiccup look back at her, Astrid just blew him a kiss as she played innocent. "Funny" he said while he left.

"Uh...Astrid..." Fishlegs said, Astrid blushed slightly of embarrassment since Fishlegs had seen the entire thing. "Maybe I'll come back another time..." he said

"Fishlegs...no, no, its alright...so what's up?" she ask while she turned redder. Fishlegs explained his situation to her, Astrid was simply overjoyed to heart that Heather and Fishlegs were finally together. "That's wonderful Fishlegs!" Astrid said

"So...yeah...now I'm not sure what to do?" he said while he rub his hair, "Hiccup and you are just perfect together, and your loving...so I was happy you could give me some suggestions"

"Go out with her" Astrid said simply

"Out where? I don't get it" he asks, Astrid rolled her eyes at him. Fishlegs may be knowledgeable when it comes to dragons, but he's completely clueless when it came to love.

"Like a date! Heather and you go out and do something together" said Astrid

"Oh!" Fishlegs glance around the area, he wasn't too sure on what to do with this date thing. Astrid crossed her arms while she tap her finger on her arm, Fishlegs tried to think of something but had no idea. "So…..what do I do?" he ask once more

"Do something romantic" Astrid said while she uncrossed her arms, "When Hiccup and I go out together, we do many things together. Hiccup takes me out on a romantic flight under the moonlight together, we talk and spend time together, and sometimes we're just stay home and have a nice diner", Fishlegs took out some papers and started to write it down.

"And romantic diner…." He mumbled while he wrote it down

"Fishlegs…..you don't have do your date night exactly like ours…do something that comes from the heart" said Astrid while she continued to watch Fishlegs write down everything she said.

"I just want things to be perfect" he said

"Our first date wasn't perfect" Astrid said, Astrid chuckled slightly as she remembers how her first date with Hiccup went terribly wrong. Hiccup wanted to make her a fine diner but end up burning it, he also planned on a moonlight walk…... but it ended up raining like crazy. The date wasn't prefect…. far from it, but she loved him and she didn't care. "Fishlegs, your first date doesn't matter if its perfect or not! If she loves you for you, she wouldn't care how bad the date might go. Trust me on this, Fishlegs. My first date with Hiccup was terrible, but look at us now! You would have never guessed, that a terrible date would end up in marriage"

"I guess…" he said uncertain about what he should do

"Just do whatever you want! But don't say I didn't give you any advice" Astrid said while he walks towards the stables, and flew off on the back of Stormfly. Fishlegs just look at his list from earlier, he wanted to make this date perfect no matter what.

"Hm….Heather" Heather turned her head and smiled at him, she was busy feeding Windeshear near her home with the hugged hole on the wall.

"Hey!" Heather said, Fishlegs slowly walk towards her with his nervous fingers wrapping around each other. "What are you doing here?" she ask

"I…..I….I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" he ask with a nervous tone, Heather turned away from Windeshear with a smile on her face.

"I would love too" Heather said, Fishlegs's face just lit up! Was he really going on a date with Heather? Or was it a dream? "What time?" she ask

"Oh!..." Fishlegs didn't expect Heather to say yes, he hadn't even thought of a date to go on. "Hum…how about tonight? At sunset?"

"Sure! See you then" Heather said, Heather claimed onto Windeshear's back. She gave him a smile and wave before they flew off, Fishlegs waited for Heather to be far enough so she wouldn't see his happy dance. As the day went on Fishlegs spent the entire day planning out their date, and by the time the sunset he had everything planed for the perfect date. As the sunset Heather and Windeshear arrived at the beach since it was where Fishlegs had told her to meet up, Heather jump off of Windeshear's back and walk around the beach.

"Glad you could make it" Heather look behind her, she was surprise to see Fishlegs all dressed up with a rose in his hand.

"You should have told me to dress up" Heather said, Fishlegs greeted Windeshear before he gave her the flower.

"Your just fine like this" he said, Heather smiled while she smelled the rose.

"So where too?" Heather asked

"How about we race around Berk?" Fishlegs suggested. Heather stared at him with confusion, she knew Fishlegs wasn't into races too much since he lost most of them, and Meatlug wasn't the racing type of dragon in the first place.

"Hm….sure why not" Heather said. Heather look back at Fishlegs before she went on Windershear's back, Fishlegs claimed onto Meatlug's and the two took off. "On your mark! Get set! GO!" she shouted. Heather and Fishlegs took off and began their race around Berk, but in the few seconds after the race started Windeshear easily took the led. Windeshear easily flew around Berk and won the race, with Meatlug only a quarter away from the starting line.

"You did good, girl" Fishlegs said while he rub his dragon, Meatlug turned around in circles as she landed. Windeshear soon joined them, Heather wasn't too sure why they raced? Meatlug didn't enjoyed it and Windeshear likes a challenge.

"So…..hum…..what now?" she ask, Fishlegs threw a rock at Meatlug who joyfully ate it.

"Target practice!" Fishlegs said. Heather couldn't understand why Fishlegs was doing all of this? All of these things he was suggesting was something, he wouldn't normally do. The two went into the forest with axes in their hands, Heather easily hit the bullseye of the target which hung on the tree.

"Alright here I go!" Fishlegs said. Fishlegs held the axe in his hand, he pulled back and threw the axe at the target. The axe flew in the air and completely missed the tree itself, the axe landed on the ground. "I can do it!" he said as he threw another one, which landed in another tree. Heather just giggled as she watch Fishlegs desperately trying to hit the target. "O….one more time" he said while he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Fishlegs! Its alright! We don't have to do this anymore, lets just do something else" Heather said as she took the axe away from him.

"Alright" Fishlegs said, Fishlegs dusted the dirt off of his clothing and check his hand.

"So what now?"

"A nice diner! I made everything in advance so we can eat right away" Fishlegs said. Fishlegs opened the door of the arena, but was horrified to see terrible terrors eating his diner away. Fishlegs quickly ran towards the table, he waved his arms around and scared the smaller dragons away. But it was too late for the food, the terrible terrors have eaten all of the food and left a mess behind.

"Terrible terrors…they sure live up to their name" Heather said while she watch them fly off

"Everything is ruined!" shouted Fishlegs as he took a broke plate and threw it, the last terrible terror flew off with bread in its mouth.

"It doesn't matter, Fishlegs" Heather said as she tried to reassure him

"I just wanted everything to be perfect" he said

"Fishlegs its alright! I still had fun" Heather said, Fishlegs kick an empty bowl.

"But it wasn't prefect" he said

"I don't care that the date wasn't perfect, Fishlegs. I spent the night with you, and we had fun even if it didn't go as planed" she said

"This date went better in my head" he said while he rubs his head, Heather just smiled at him, she could tell her tried very hard on making this date perfect for her.

"You're funny, Fishlegs" Heather said. Heather leaned in closer and gave Fishlegs a kiss on the cheek, Fishlegs just blushed while he touched his kissed cheek. "I hope this won't be our only date" she said while she held his hand, Fishlegs shook his head, he was completely speechless from the kiss. "Good! Because I want to go on many more with you"

Continue Reading for Asta

 **End**


	6. Asta

**An old friend**

 **Asta**

(This is a short chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it)

Heather and Fishlegs were happy together, along with Astrid and hiccup. Everyone had their happy ending expect for Asta, Asta was still in Berk and still had her eye on Hiccup, even after barely escaping death from Astrid's hands. Hiccup knew Asta wouldn't be able to stay in Berk any longer, Hiccup had to get rid of her without angrier her at the same time.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Astrid asked. She had awoken and found that she was all alone in bed, Astrid had gone down in order to find Hiccup but didn't expect to see him at his desk writing something down.

"Why are you up?" Hiccup asked

"I felt lonely" Astrid replied as she leaned against the wall.

"I'll be up in a minute" he said, Astrid shook her head and went to his desk. She knew Hiccup might pull an all nighter if she didn't force him to go to bed.

"What are you doing anyways?" Astrid asked once more

"Trying to figure out a way to get rid of Asta...without making her mad" Hiccup said as he wrote something down

"I don't care if we get her mad to be honest" Astrid said while she crossed her arms

"Your sweet but I do" Hiccup said, Astrid took Hiccup's pen out of his hand and sat on his lap.

"We'll think of somethings tomorrow alright? Just come to bed" Astrid said, Hiccup place his hands on her waist with a smile on his face.

"Fine" he said, Astrid sat up from Hiccup's legs while she held his hand, the two went up stairs and headed to bed. The next morning during Hiccup and Astrid morning ritual of preparing their dragon's meals, giving them a LOT of attention, and adjusting their saddles. The two took the time to talk and find a why to get rid of Asta without making her mad, even if Astrid could care less about making her mad….or give her a black eye.

"Hold on bud" Hiccup said while he gave Toothless his fish, Toothless joyfully ate his fish down and pushed Hiccup's back for another one. "Nice try Toothless, you already have five already" Toothless mumbled something and just sighed in annoyance.

"You should be nicer to him" Astrid said as she threw Stormfly a chicken

"What are you talking about? I gave him five fishes" Hiccup said in his defence, Astrid rolled her eyes as she patted Stormfly on the head.

"Hiccup!" two arms suddenly wrap around Hiccup's neck, Hiccup didn't have to look behind to see who it was, he just had too look at Astrid's expression to know who it was.

"Asta get off of me!" Hiccup said, Hiccup pushed Asta off of his back. Astrid's relived to see Hiccup rejecting Asta so quickly, she couldn't believe she doubted Hiccup's love for her.

"What are you doing?" Asta ask

"Feeding our dragons" Hiccup said, Toothless growled slightly at Asta but stop once Hiccup place his hand on his head.

"Hm…..can you show me Berk?" Asta asked

"I believe Heather can" he said, Asta held his hand but Hiccup quickly pulled away from her.

"Asta that's enough!" Hiccup said while he back away from her

"Hiccup?"

"Asta I don't love you! And I'll never will" said Hiccup

"Just leave already!" shouted Astrid, Hiccup held Astrid's arm and pulled her closer towards him. "You've seen Berk long enough! Now go home!"

"Come on" Hiccup said while he went on Toothless's back, the two took off on their dragons.

Asta quickly took a large stone from the ground and threw it towards Astrid, she hope the stone would knock Astrid off of her dragon. Asta's throwing skills were none existent, the stone missed Astrid and instead hit Hiccup across the head. Hiccup fell off from Toothless's back from the stone striking his head, Hiccup landed on his back with a huge cut on his forehead, Toothless quickly landed and rushed to his master.

"Uh…." Toothless worriedly rub his head against Hiccup, Hiccup gently touched his head and look at his bloody hand.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid. Astrid quickly motioned Stormfly to land next to him, Astrid jump off of Stormfly's back and ran towards him. "Hiccup are you alright?!" Astrid ask as she help him sat up, "Hiccup...your bleeding..." Astrid said as she gently touched his head, Astrid rip some of her clothing off and tap his head. "Hiccup...are you alright?"

"I think so...?" Hiccup said, Astrid held his hand while she cleaned some of the blood.

"I'm so sorry!" Asta quickly ran towards the two, Astrid stood up and pushed Asta away from Hiccup. Toothless growled at Asta, he didn't really appreciate having his rider thrown off of his back.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed him!" shouted Astrid, Asta glance behind Astrid and stared at Hiccup. Hiccup slowly stood up from the ground, "If we were any higher? Or if he fell in a bad way?"

"I wasn't trying to hit Hiccup! I wanted to hit you!" shouted Asta

"Get out of Berk!" shouted Hiccup while he held his head in pain, Asta look at in surprise Hiccup, hoping he was joking but Hiccup didn't show any expression. Asta just look away from him, he just stared at her with hatred and nothing else, she could no longer see his kind eyes.

"Hiccup?" Asta said

"You wanted to knock off my wife, off of her dragon?! Asta get out right now! And don't you ever return to Berk!" shouted Hiccup, Asta wanted to say something but she was just shunned down by Hiccup. "Snoutlout!" Hiccup shouted, the entire village had gather around him from the shouting. The many who saw the incident happen, updated the ones who've just arrived.

"With pleasure" Snoutlout said as he grabs on Asta's arm, Snoutlout drag Asta out of Berk. Asta look back, she watch as Astrid worriedly touched Hiccup's head.

Continue Reading for My love for you

 **End**


	7. My love for you

**An old friend**

 **My love for you**

"How the head?" Astrid said. Astrid had brought Hiccup to Gothi, Gothi had cleared him and gave her some bandages to wrap his cut. The two returned home and sat on their bed, Astrid wrap the bandaged around his head.

"Better" Hiccup said, Astrid tied the bandage's end together in order to secure it.

"I would have never thought Asta would do this" Astrid said as she sat down

"Well she crazy" Hiccup said as he crossed his arms

"I'm just glad you're alright" Astrid said as she gently kissed his head, Hiccup smiled at her and kissed her back.

Several days have passed since the incident with Asta and not much as changed since, Fishlegs and Heather continued to go on many dates together. Hiccup and Astrid on the other hand continued with their love, and just made it stronger every day. Heather and Astrid decided to spend a girl's night out since Hiccup had left Berk for the day, and Fishlegs was busy with the dragon's annual nesting.

"How Hiccup's head?" Heather ask while she sat down on the sofa, Astrid place two glasses of alcohol onto the table and sat down next to her.

"Much better" Astrid said as she took a sip of her drink, "Gothi said it wasn't serious, and she told us to remove the bandages from his head"

"That's good to hear…. Astrid I'm sorry for bringing her here" Heather said as she shamefully look away from her

"It's alright…...I know you wouldn't have if you knew" Astrid said

"But still…" she mumbled

"Heather I need to ask you something?" Astrid ask, Heather glance at Astrid before she took her drink and drank it.

"Go ahead" she said

"How in the name of Thor! Did you become friends with here?" Astrid asked. Astrid knew Heather would have never became friends with someone like Asta, whatever Asta had done must have involved a lot of lies to even trick Heather.

"I was asked to help with a dragon problem in her village, and Asta guided me around her home. Asta was so nice to me, she was selfless, kind, and…well the complete opposite of what you saw" Heather said as she drank down her mug.

"She trick you" Astrid said

"I brought her here…. because she wanted to explore the world! And the idiot I am, I decided to bring her here of all places" she said

"It's not your fault, Heather" she said calmly, Heather suddenly took Astrid's mug and drank it all down. "Uh…. never mind…" Astrid stared at her empty mug.

"I hope I didn't disturb your marriage?" she asked

"No of course not" Astrid said, Astrid took the two mugs away and refiled them, she brought them back and once more place them on the table. "Hiccup truly loves me and I know he would never leave me, and I will never leave him" she said fondly, Astrid always worries whenever Hiccup leaves Berk. She knew nothing serious will happen, but she still worries about him, it what wives do. "Anyways Hiccup's coming back tomorrow…...what about Fishlegs and you? How that going?"

"Just fine! We went on many dates together" Heather said with a smile

"And? Is that it?" she said

"And that pretty much it" Heather said as she glances away

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" Astrid asked, Heather suddenly choke on her drink and just stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what?!" she said while she coughed slightly

"Marriage…. come on Heather! Marriage had never passed through your head? I know it did when I was dating Hiccup. I gave him so many hints about it, and eventually he finally purposed!" Astrid said as she took her mug, Astrid drank some of her drink down and place it back down…... but made sure to push it further away from Heather.

"Well a few times…..." Heather admitted

"You guys are pretty serious too" she said

"We've only been dating for a month! You guys dated for almost four years!" Heather said while she drank down her drink once more, Astrid stared at Heather while she took her drink in her hands.

"Then wait!" Astrid said finishing her drink

"Ugh! Love so annoying!" Heather said, Astrid chuckled slightly since she agreed with her. The two laugh and just continued their night out together, they continued talking and just talked about boys. The next morning Astrid and Heather waited near town hall for Hiccup to arrive, the two didn't have to wait long as they heard the roar of a night fury. Toothless landed and gave a roar to his fellow dragons, announcing their arrival.

"Babe!" shouted Astrid as she ran to greet Hiccup. Hiccup barely got the chance to dismount Toothless before being bear hug by Astrid, Hiccup wrap his arms around her and spun her around.

"Didn't know you missed me that much" Hiccup said while he gently places her down

"I always miss you whenever you leave" Astrid said. Astrid wrap her arms around his neck and brought him in a kiss, "So how was the summit?" she asked, Hiccup place his hand around Astrid's hip.

"Pretty good" he said. The two kissed each other once more while they held their hands, Hiccup and Astrid walk away from Heather hand in hand, and deeply in love for each other. Heather just smiled while she watches the two leave, she did want this with Fishlegs…...but marriage was another story on its own. What Heather feared the most…...is she even ready to settle down? Where would she even live? Stay in Berk or leave? She knew Fishlegs wouldn't want to leave Berk, he had his entire life here after all.

"Morning Heather" Heather smiled as she looks back, and was simply greeted with a kind smile from Fishlegs.

"Morning to you" Heather said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, Fishlegs just blushed as he held his cheek. Heather and Fishlegs just recently started kissing each other, and they still didn't feel completely comfortable with this action of love. Astrid had told her, Hiccup and her felt the same when they had started kissing and they would just get use to it over time.

"It seems Astrid will be in a better mood today" Fishlegs said while he squinted his eyes

"Why do you say that?" Heather ask

"Well by my observations over the years since Hiccup had become chief…I've notice that Astrid usually gets angrier quicker whenever Hiccups leaves. And I've also noted that whenever Hiccup returns, Astrid becomes much happier! So in my calculations and observations…. Astrid is meaner whenever Hiccup isn't here"

"You're such a nerd" Heather said as she held his hands, Heather kissed him on the forehead.

"I can't help it…." He said with a redder blush from before

"Astrid was talking about her marriage with Hiccup…and she asked if we were ever to?" Heather said, Fishlegs stared at her with a surprise look. Heather had completely caught him off guard with this sudden question, "You know get married one day? We've only started dating and I know you have your life here…we don't have to talk about this…its too soon after all"

"Well…..Heather…"

 _(Do you think Heather and Fishlegs should get married? Or wait a little bit more? Tell me what you think in the reviews and PM!)_

Continue Reading for Life

 **End**


	8. Life

**An old friend**

 **Life**

"Well I think we should wait" Fishlegs said, Heather sigh in relief, she didn't know what she would have done if Fishlegs wanted to marry at this moment. "Maybe we can move in together first" Fishlegs suggested

"Nice and slow?" she said with a smile

"Nice and slow" Fishlegs said with a smile on his face. Heather closed her eyes while she sighs once more, but something touched her lips, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Fishlegs was kissing her. Heather gently kissed him back with a slight blush on her cheeks. Heather was surprise Fishlegs had kissed her, she was usually the one who showed affection between the two.

 _One month later_

Not much has happened during 30 days, but there were two exciting events which acquired during the end of the month. The first is Fishlegs and Heather, the two have decided to move in together. Heather had chosen a slightly bigger home with a nice stable for their dragons, Fishlegs carried his many boxes filled with information about dragons, dragons, and of course dragons! Heather is happy about moving in with Fishlegs, she knew this would give her a great opportunity to see how a possible married life would be with Fishlegs. Even Windeshear was even happy with this arrangement, Windeshear and Muglog got along very well. The second major event is the most exciting of the two, Hiccup and Astrid had something interesting to say.

A knock came to the door, Heather lowered her book and place it on the table. Heather took her glass of water and drank it all down, she stood up from her chair and opened the door. A smile appeared on Heather's face, "Astrid" Heather said while she hugs her

"Hey!" Astrid said as they parted from each other

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked

"Just visiting" Astrid said with a smile

"Visiting? Okay then?" Heather said while she stared at her

"So how's it going? Living with Fishlegs and everything?" Astrid asked with an usual bigger smile on her face

"Its going great so far! Its going better then I expected, I thought we wouldn't get along but I was wrong. A month has passed and I didn't kill myself or go crazy, and our dragons get along just fine" Heather said as she notices Astrid's usual joyful behaviour, "And what's with you? How are things going with the hubby?"

Astrid smile grew slightly bigger, as a small giggled followed. Astrid leaned in closer and whispered something in her ear, Heather was just overfilled with joy for her best friend.

"Are you serious?" Heather said with a chuckle

"I am! Gothi confirmed it herself" Astrid said, Heather held Astrid hands and the two jump around in joy.

"I'm so happy for you! How did Hiccup take it?" Heather said

"Hm...surprised and shock" Astrid said

"Is it Hiccup's?" teased Heather, Astrid's smirk and punched her in the shoulder

"Of course it is! You seriously think I would do something like that?" Astrid said, Heather and Astrid burst into laughter.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked walking in the room

"Its a secret" Heather said as she places her finger in front of her lips

"Oh...okay..." he mumbled walking out

"Alright! Alright! I have to go; Hiccup is waiting for me" Astrid said as she gave a small wave of her hand

"Later Astrid" shouted Heather, Astrid smiled before she ran off. Heather closed the door and sat back down, "Good for her" she mumbled while she thought about what she told her. Heather stared at the celling "They deserve this...after all they have been through"

"So what's going on with Astrid?" Fishlegs asked once more, Heather look towards Fishlegs with a smile. She motioned him to sit down next to him. "What was with all of the shouting?" he asked

"It happened" Heather said, Fishlegs gave Heather a confused look.

"What happened?" he asks

"You know...ugh! Okay what do you call a small dragon?" she said. Heather couldn't believe Fishlegs wasn't understanding her major hints, she made them pretty obvious too.

"Terrible terror?" he said

"No! A dragon that just hutch from it's egg" she said

"A baby dragon?" Fishlegs said, Heather rolled her hand and stared at him. Fishlegs place his hand under his chin, and thought about the hints Heather had gave him. "A baby dragon...and Astrid...?"

"Stormfly's not having a baby dragon!" Heather said, hoping this last hint would click in his head.

"Stormfly's not having a baby...OH!" shouted Fishlegs finally realizing what Heather was telling him. "You mean Astrid is p-!" Heather quickly covered his mouth while she shake her head.

"You may know everything about dragons, but you know nothing about these kinds of things" Heather said with a chuckle, "You can't tell anyone, I think Astrid and Hiccup wants to" she said

"Makes sense they would" Fishlegs said, Fishlegs took Heather hand away from his mouth and held it in his.

"Its so exciting"

"Its sure is...it seems it was just yesterday that Hiccup was crowned chief of Berk" Fishlegs said, "You've gotten really close to her"

"I know...who would have thought the same girl, who wanted to kill me for taking her dragon, would ever end up being my best friend" Heather said while she looked back over the years.

"Well, the both have you changed a lot over the years" he said, Heather chuckled slightly since she knew he was right.

"Everyone in Berk as changed for the better…. Vikings stop killing dragons and are new allies, foes became friends…..couples move on" Heather said

"Couples move on…..just like us"

 _(I'm pretty sure you all have a good idea what's going on with Astrid)_

Continue Reading for Where no one goes

 **End**


	9. Where no one goes

**An old friend**

 **Where no one goes**

 _Three months later_

Astrid sadly grew bigger from the baby growing within her, Astrid is overjoyed about her unborn child but she still saddens about losing her muscular body. But that was something Astrid didn't care right now, she just wanted to stay with Hiccup all day long. Hiccup and Astrid both lay on the grass, with the sun shining and warming their skins, a cool breeze blew through their hair, and a beautiful blue sky. Astrid rested her head onto Hiccup's chest while the two just stared at the sky, Toothless and Stormfly doing something that their riders didn't care too much.

"Hiccup..." Astrid said. Hiccup look down at his wife with a small smile on his face, Hiccup place his hand around her chest.

"Yes?" he asked

"What do you want to name the baby?" Astrid ask, Hiccup look up at the sky while he tried to think of the perfect name for his unborn baby.

"I'm not too sure..." he said

"Why not Stoick?" Astrid said. Hiccup sat up from the ground, making Astrid sat up as well. Hiccup's face was just blank, Astrid was worried that she might have offended him somehow.

"Stoick..." he mumbled, Astrid gently held Hiccup's hand in her's.

"Its just an idea, Hiccup" she said

"Stoick..." he mumbled once more

"We don't have to name the baby Stoick...I don't even know the gender" Astrid said as she anxiously look away from him, Astrid should have known not the mention Stoick...the two never got along too well before a couple of years ago.

"Astrid..." Two hands suddenly turned Astrid's head around, she was greeted by a gentle kiss on the lips. "That's a perfect name...thank you" Hiccup said as he kissed her once more.

"I had a feeling it would make you happy" she said

"But what if it's a girl? What should we call her?" Hiccup asked as he gently touched Astrid's stomach

"Um….I like the name Eliana….." said Astrid as she place her hand on top of his

"Eliana?"

"It was my mother's name… she died when I was only three….." Astrid said, Hiccup wrap his arms around her and held her tightly

"Precious names for our child…..hopefully we get the chance to use both" Hiccup said

"Easy for you to say" Astrid said, pushing Hiccup's arm away

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"I don't see you carrying a child for nine months, and then giving birth to it! While being in horrible pain!" Astrid said while she crossed her arms

"…sorry?" Hiccup said

"Um! Your luckily I love you" Astrid said as she nuzzled up against him

"Astrid!" Astrid and Hiccup look up head, and saw Heather running towards them. Hiccup broke the hug they were in and sat up, Astrid sigh since she would have liked to stay a bit longer in their previous position.

"Hey Heather" shouted Hiccup, Heather ran up the small hill they were on and just smiled on them.

"Oh…did I just interrupt something?" Heather asked, seeing Astrid's expression of annoyment

"Noooo" Astrid said

"So what's up?" Hiccup asked

"Valka is looking for you, Hiccup" Heather said, Hiccup sigh in annoyance while he got on his knees.

"Ugh…she still obsessing about the baby…" Hiccup said. Hiccup never would have expected his mother to be like this, when he had told her about Astrid's being pregnant. Valka became very excited and started to plan for everything, the nursery, baby proofing Berk, and even planning out their child first birthday….whom not even born yet. "See you later, Astrid" Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek before he ran down the hill, Hiccup called Toothless and the two left.

"Thanks a lot" mumbled Astrid

"What?" Heather sat down next to Astrid, Stormfly joyfully greeted her before something caught her attention and ran off. "Are you mad because I made Hiccup leave?" she asked

"YEA!" Astrid said, Heather chuckled slightly before receiving death stares from her.

"You got an entire lifetime with him, I think you can spare one day without" Heather said, Astrid rolled her eyes at her. Astrid pulled her legs closer to her chest, and wrap her arms around her legs "So how's the little one?"

"Just fine" Astrid said with an annoyed tone

"Mood swings?" she said, Astrid sigh once more.

"What do you want, Heather?" Astrid demanded

"Some advice" Heather said, Heather pulled a handful of grass in her hand and just let the wind blew it away.

"About what?" she asked

"Fishlegs and I are fighting a lot, and its over stupid things too" Heather said

"Like what kind of things?" Astrid lowered her arms and straight out her legs

"Just yesterday we fought about our dragons" Heather said, Heather pushed back some of her hair behind her ear. "Windeshear knock some of Meatlug's rocks into the ocean, and Fishlegs said I should train her better. And then I got mad and told him not to have a useless dragon, and then we just fought some more before I came here"

"But I thought you two were getting along" Astrid said

"Thought so too…did Hiccup and you fight over stupid things?" Heather asked

"In the beginning we did….." Astrid said, Heather couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard Astrid correctly? Every time Heather had seen them together, they were simply the perfect couple, a match made in Valhalla.

"Are you serious?" Heather asked in disbelief, Astrid simply nod her head.

"When we started to date, like officially date and not just good friends. We fought a lot too, stupid things just like you but in the end we solved our problems together. We promised to each other…..to never ever go to bed angry at each other. We went different ways for a while and came back, we solved our problems and stayed strong" Astrid said. Astrid place her hand on her stomach and moved it across her stomach, Astrid blushed slightly "And look were we are now…. married and about to start a family together"

"Something I want one day" mumbled Heather

"And someday you will" Astrid place her hand onto Heather's

"I should probably fix things first" she said with a smile

"Just do what we did! A promise to never go to bed angry at each other…..love is strong Heather, and a stupid fight over rocks won't end it" said Astrid, Heather smiled at her dear friend.

"Thank you, Astrid" Heather stood up and brushed some of the grass off, Heather gave Astrid a quick wave before she ran off home.

"Hey girl" Fishlegs affectionately rub the chin of Meatlug, he took a rock and threw it in her mouth. The dragon joyfully eat it, "It's a good thing we had exact rocks"

"Fishlegs…" Fishlegs slowly turned around, his gaze not meeting Heater's

"I'm sorry for what I said…...I didn't mean it" said Heather as she nervously rub her arm

"I'm sorry too…. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you" Fishlegs said, Fishlegs finally met heather's gaze "It was stupid of me to get mad over rocks, I shouldn't have judge your dragon training and I'm sorry"

"And I shouldn't have insulted Meatlug" Heather said. Heather took Fishlegs hands, she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too" smiled Fishlegs

 _(Just wanted to mention I have an Instagram account for Hiccstrid! I would greatly appreciate it if you check it out. Just type Hiccstrid _forever or click on the link on my profile)_

Continue Reading for Moving forward

 **End**


	10. Moving forward

**An old friend**

 **Moving forward**

 _One year later_

Hiccup and Astrid welcome their son, Stoick. Stoick shared a strong resemblance with his father, but his personality is his, mother all the way through. Heather and Fishlegs continued to live together, they had a few fights with each other but kept their promise to each other.

"Hiccup where are you off too?" Astrid asked. Astrid held their one-year-old son in her arms, the two watch as Hiccup adjusted Toothless's saddle.

"There a summit of chiefs in a nearby village" Hiccup said while he finished adjusting the saddle

"A room full of chiefs…... the last one didn't end so well" Astrid said. Astrid pulled some of her hair from her hair pulling son, "I hope this one won't end like the last"

"Don't worry...I'll be back in no time" Hiccup said, Hiccup held Astrid and their son in his arms. "I'll be back by sun down" Hiccup said, Astrid just sigh while Stoick played with his mother's hair.

"You better!" Astrid kissed Hiccup on the lips

"See you later" smiled Hiccup, Hiccup kissed Stoick's head before he claims onto Toothless's back. Toothless opened his wings and took off, Astrid looked down on their son before she made her way home.

"Astrid!" Astrid looked back behind her, and smiled when she saw Heather walking towards her.

"Hey Heather" Astrid put on the best smile she could, she didn't want Heather to know about her problems with Hiccup leaving.

"You have Stoick with you?" Heather asked with a surprise tone to her voice

"Yeah?" she said a bit confused of her reaction

"You usually leave him with Valka…..its not often you bring him with you" Heather said

"A little bit of fresh air won't hurt" Astrid said while she turned her head away from her

"Something wrong?" she asked

"No its nothing….see you later alright" Astrid quickly walked away from Heather, before she could get the chance to ask any more questions. As soon as Astrid returned home, she place Stoick in his bed and just sat down on the bed.

"What are ye doing?" Valka asked as she entered the room

"Getting Stoick ready for his nap" Astrid said, Astrid moved the bed slightly in order to make Stoick fall asleep.

"And what about Hiccup?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked

"He left for that chief summit" Valka said as she sat down next to her

"I'm just worried about him" she said

"There no need to be worried, Astrid" Valka said as she gently place her hand onto Astrid's hand, Astrid gave Valka a quick glance before she stared back at Stoick.

"You haven't heard what happened last time" Astrid said. Astrid place her hand onto Stoick's chest, Stoick moved his arm and held Astrid's index finger.

"Gobber told me what happened…the fire…Drago…..everything" she said softly

"Then you'll see why I'm so worried…"Astrid couldn't believe that Valka is so calm about this, she would have thought Valka would be a bit more worried for her son.

"Hiccup will be fine, my dear" Valka said with a reassuring tone

"I really hope so, Valka"

Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the village but something felt strange about this village…there wasn't any life. No animals, no birds, no villagers…nothing….the village was surrounded by a strange silence.

"Hello?" shouted Hiccup as he walked around the village with Toothless right behind him. Toothless gave Hiccup a worried look, Hiccup rub Toothless's head "Its okay bud…but I don't like this silence"

Toothless suddenly sense another person presences, he quickly scanned the abandon villagers and knew somethings wasn't right. Toothless nudge Hiccup and motioned to the abandon building, Hiccup squinted his eyes, trying to see what Toothless was worried about.

"Come on, bud" Hiccup said while he glances around the area, Toothless growl slightly, Hiccup claim onto Toothless's back. "Let's just go" Toothless opened his wings and started to take off, Hiccup scanned the ground when he suddenly saw something flying towards them. "TOOTHLESS WATCH OUT!" shouted Hiccup. The large chained net pulled the night fury towards the ground. Hiccup tried to get out of the net with Toothless trying to help him, "Toothless!"

"Free the dragon"

Hiccup managed to get the net off of them, he tried to find the source of the voice. Hiccup turned around when suddenly something hit his head, Toothless quickly wrap his tail around his unconscious rider.

"Use this" a strange figure threw a strange object to their subordinates, the subordinate turned on the object, Toothless suddenly felt sleepy. Toothless tried to stay awake in order to protect his best friend, but this object is too strong, Toothless finally gave in and collapse onto the ground.

Sunset has come and go, and Astrid started to get worried. She knew Hiccup always came on time...so for Hiccup being this late. Astrid asked Valka to babysit Stoick while she waited for him, Astrid waited, waited, and waited some more. Astrid waited so long that the sun was about to raise, and Hiccup wasn't here.

"Hiccup..." Astrid glance at the sun raise, she anxiously stared in the distance, hoping to see the figure of a night fury. Astrid rub her arms in order to warm them up, when she suddenly heard the familiar roar of a night fury. "Hiccup!" Astrid quickly scanned the sky but saw no sigh of them, but she instead felt a head bumping into her. "Toothless...where's Hiccup...?" she couldn't understand why Toothless was alone...Astrid's heart just sank.

Heather and Fishlegs were sound asleep, when a loud banging awoke them. Heather and Fishlegs awoke in surprise, the two look at each others before Heather got up from bed.

"Who do you think it is?" Fishlegs asked

"I don't know" Heather replied. Heather walked towards the door as the banging continued, she cautiously opened the door and was surprised to see Astrid.

"Astrid?!" Heather said. Heather had never since Astrid like this before, Astrid wore a very worried expression on her face. Heather notice Astrid had bangs under her eyes and was out of breath, Heather had never seen Astrid this worried in her life "What's the matter?! What are you doing here?"

"Hiccup's gone...Toothless came back but not Hiccup..." Astrid said with her voice cracking, Heather covered her mouth in horror, she quickly took Astrid in and sat her down.

Continue Reading for Gone

 **End**


	11. Gone

**An old friend**

 **Gone**

"Astrid calm down" Heather said while she held Astrid's hands, "Now explain to me what happened?"

"Hiccup left for a chief summit in some village, and he promised he would return by sun down...the sun is almost up and he's still not here. But Toothless returned...there no way Toothless can fly without Hiccup...he...he must have walked or something" Astrid said while she tried to hold back her tears.

"I can see why you're worried now" heather said as she worriedly glance at the raising sun. Heather knew that Toothless would never abandon Hiccup! If Toothless is alone then that means he was forced to leave.

"I'm going to look for him!" Astrid said getting up from the chair

"No you're not!" Heather held onto Astrid's arm

"Why?! I have to find my husband!" Shouted Astrid as she forcefully broke pulled her arm away

"What if Hiccup dead already?! And what If whatever killed him is still there waiting for you?! It's not just you two any more! You have to think about Stoick! What would happen to him if the both of you died!" Shouted Heather. Astrid wanted to punch Heather for saying sucks things, but she knew she had a point. There was Stoick now, Astrid had to do the best for her son and her being in danger or dead isn't the answer.

"What about Hiccup then..." She mumbled

"I'll go and get him" Heather said

"And what about Fishlegs?" Astrid asked

"I'll get Hiccup alright" Heather said with a smile on her face, Astrid nod her head in agreement "you have to stay here in Berk! Just in case Hiccup comes back, and to take care of Stoick"

Hiccup finally awoke with a shape pain on the back of his head, he slowly sat up and rub his head. Hiccup glance around and saw he was still in the village, Hiccup got and walked around.

"Toothless!" He shouted

"Hey Hiccup" said a familiar voice, Hiccup glance behind him and just sigh in annoyance when Asta stood there smiling.

"Asta...I should have known" Hiccup said

"It's great to see you" Asta said, Asta tried to approach Hiccup but Hiccup back away from her

"Where's Toothless?!" Hiccup demanded

"Safe! He's back at Berk" Asta said while she passed her finger's against the wooden house

"Let me go" he said

"I just want to talk and nothing else" Asta said, Asta took two chair and sat down on one of them

"You could have found another way" he said while he sat down, Asta approached her chair closer to Hiccup. Hiccup in return pushed his chair back, the two continued this act for a few moments before Hiccup got annoyed. "Stop! Leave me alone" he shouted

"Hiccup….why oh why are you like this?" she asked

"Are you serious right now? You know why I'm acting like this" Hiccup said while he crossed his arms

"Listen here!" shouted Asta, Asta suddenly grab onto Hiccup's collar and pulled him closer. Hiccup was in outer shock; he had never seen Asta like this before. This Asta had a cruel tone with eyes filled with hate, she was the complete opposite of the Asta he knew. "How about you move on from that girl! How about we get hitch?!"

"Never" Hiccup said simply. Asta glared at him before she slap Hiccup across the face. "Do you're worst! I will never leave Astrid! Ever!"

"Fine!" Asta threw Hiccup against the chair, Hiccup glared at Asta as she walk around a nearby home. A few moments have passed when suddenly a big Viking came walking towards him, Hiccup quickly reached for his fire sword but notice it was gone. Hiccup knew this Viking wasn't here to do any good to him, and he wasn't too good at hand to hand combat….and this Viking at a huge hammer.

"If I can't have you…then no one can….." Asta said as she slowly back away. The Viking swing his hammer back and charged at Hiccup, Hiccup search for something to defend himself but couldn't find anything. The Viking got closer and closer, Hiccup just closed his eyes and thought about his wife and child at home.

"Windeshear!" a voice shouted, Hiccup heard noises and then footsteps running away from him. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw the unmistaken spikes of Windeshear, "Are you alright?"

"Heather! I'm so glad to see you" Hiccup said

"Heather…." Asta mumbled

"Asta are you crazy?!" shouted Heather

"Heather why did you stop us?" Asta asked, Windeshear growled at Asta but Heather motioned her dragon to fly off.

"You were about to kill him?! Are you crazy? He has a family and a village to take care of" Heather said

"So what?!" shouted Asta

"Don't you dare touch Hiccup, Astrid, or anyone in Berk!" shouted Heather, Windeshear opened her deadly spikes on her tail and growled at Asta. Asta look at Heather and Hiccup before she ran off, Asta ran and ran, and was never seen again. Heather had heard that Asta had meet her death from starvation, another rumor she heard was that Asta got married. Whatever rumors were true; she was glad Asta was gone for good.

"Let's get out of here" Heather said, Windeshear landed next to Heather and the two claim on

"Hey hot stuff!" Snoutlout said as he leaned against the side of town hall

"What the hell do you want?!" Astrid said in a very annoyed and rude tone

"Chill! I just wanted to talk" he said, Snoutlout place his hand under her chin. Astrid immediately took his fingers and crushed them, causing Snoutlout to collapse in pain.

"I told you to get lost! Shitface!" shouted Astrid

"Come on Astrid! Just move on and get over Hiccup already" Snoutlout said as he got closer, "Its been a week already"

"Go to hell!" shouted Astrid. Astrid brought her knee and forcefully hit Snoutlout's crotch, Snoutlout immediately went down holding his crotch in horrible pain. "I'll never EVER get over Hiccup! You're the one who should move on, Shitface!"

Windeshear landed at the village's edge with Heather and Hiccup jumping off, Hiccup entered Berk and was immediately pounced by Toothless. Toothless gave Hiccup a wet and sloppy kiss, Hiccup managed to push the reptile off.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out" Hiccup said while he whip the spit away, Toothless affectionately nuzzled his rider before Hiccup continued to walk inside of the village. Hiccup face just glowed when he saw the back of Astrid, "Astrid…!" he shouted. Astrid frozen in shock, or fear, or maybe both, she slowly turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Astrid quickly ran towards Hiccup, she stop once she was arm length away from him.

"Is…is it really you?" Astrid asked as she hesitated to touch him

"Of course it is…milady" smiled Hiccup as he gently took her hand

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid as she wrap her arms around his neck, Hiccup embraced Astrid tightly in his arms and gave her a kiss. Astrid kissed Hiccup all over the face before she hug him once more, "I was so worried!"

"I told you…I would be back" whispered Hiccup while he held Astrid

"Idiot" mumbled Astrid as tears fell down her cheek, Astrid quietly cried into Hiccup's shoulder

"Beautiful….." Hiccup mumbled back, Astrid gave a small smile while tears continued to fall from her cheeks.

 _(You know what Asta is? She's like the creepy stalker/crazy ex-girlfriend/Sysco bitch! Am I right?)_

Continue Reading for Happy endings

 **End**


	12. Happy endings

**An old friend**

 **Happy endings**

 _Almost two years ago_

"Snoutlout!" Hiccup shouted, the entire village had gather around him from the shouting. The many who saw the incident happen, updated the ones who've just arrived.

"With pleasure" Snoutlout said as he grabs on Asta's arm, Snoutlout drag Asta out of Berk. Asta look back, she watch as Astrid worriedly touched Hiccup's head.

Snoutlout brought Asta to the ports, but Asta had other things planed for her babysitter.

"You always listen to what he says?" She asked

"He's chief" Snoutlout said as they approached the port

"You're his lap dog are you?" Asta said, Snoutlout gave Asta a questionable look

"I'm no one lap dog!" shouted Snoutlout

"And yet you're doing whatever what says" smirk Asta. Snoutlout guided Asta to the boats, he started to prepare one of the boats but Asta continued talking. "A strong guy like you isn't chief? I think you'll be a much better chief then Hiccup"

"That's true..." Snoutlout said as he rub his chin

"You want Astrid don't you?" she asked

"So? She with that loser of a Hiccup" Snoutlout said

"I want Hiccup and you want Astrid…" Asta said with a smile on her face

"SO? Where are you getting too?!" Snoutlout said with his simple mind, Asta rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'll get Hiccup and you can have Astrid! You idiot!" shouted Asta, Snoutlout crossed his arms and look away.

"Pff! I could have thought of it" Snoutlout said while he untied the boat

"Sure….so you're in? I need you to tell me when Hiccup lower his guard" Asta said as she claim on the boat

"Fine" Snoutlout said as he shook her hand, Snoutlout pushed the boat slightly "You have a deal"

 _The present_

A few weeks have passed and Astrid hasn't left Hiccup out of her sight, Hiccup had to spend the next few days trying to make it up to her. But in the end everything went back to normal, Hiccup and Astrid were moving on with their lives and Fishlegs wanted the same.

"Hiccup there you are!" Fishlegs said while he ran towards him

"Oh! Hey" Hiccup said while he patted Toothless's head

"I need some help" he said while he rub the back of his head

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

"I was thinking of…..hm…..well asking Heather…." Fishlegs said with a nervous tone, Hiccup and Toothless just look at each other in confusion.

"Thinking of what?" he asked

"You know…what Astrid and you have…." Fishlegs said, Fishlegs nervously whip his sweaty hands on his shirt. Fishlegs had never felt this nervous in his entire life, he could barely form any phrases. Hiccup took a moment to think, but he couldn't understand what Fishlegs meant.

"You want what?" he asked once more

"Marriage!" he said, Hiccup eyes widen in surprise before he gave Fishlegs a pat on the back.

"That's great, Fishlegs! When are you going to ask?!" he asked

"I…. I don't know really….how did you do it?" Fishlegs ask

"Me? Well… I just got Astrid a ring and had a nice romantic moonlight walk, and once the moon was perfect I pop the question" Hiccup said, Fishlegs quickly took out some paper and pen and wrote everything down. Hiccup notice Fishlegs and his notes, "Fishlegs don't do what I did" he said as he took the paper out of his hands.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked

"This is suppose to be a special moment, a moment which is unique, and special to the both of you" Hiccup said while he rip the paper into pieces.

"I can't really think of anything" he said

"Whatever you do Heather will like it! Just make it about the both of you, and don't do the same thing I did for Astrid….." Hiccup said, Fishlegs quickly nodded his head.

"Should I do a ring?" asked Fishlegs

"You can if you want too. I did the ring because it wouldn't interfere with Astrid daily life, a necklace would get in the way, and something for her hair isn't her style. But a ring doesn't bother Astrid at all, she can still fight and its small" Hiccup said, Hiccup place his hand under his chin and tried to think of the perfect engagement item for Heather. "I would say a ring too…..Heather does a lot of flying with Windeshear and some combat too"

"Thanks Hiccup"

 _Later that night_

Heather stay up late this uneventful night, she had an extremely busy day and she still needed to take care of Windeshear. The moon hid behind some clouds; the night was darker than usual with a night breeze blowing through her hair. Fishlegs just stood near the stable's entrance, he stared at his opened hand with a ring neatly place in the centre of his hand.

"I can do this….. I can do this…. I can't do this….." Fishlegs closed his fingers around the ring

"Fishlegs?" Heather poke her head out of the stable, Fishlegs quickly hid his hand behind his back.

"Oh…..hey!" Fishlegs said

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked while she re-entered the stable, Fishlegs followed Heather inside and greeted Windeshear.

"Just…..uh…..wanted to talk…..why are you still up?" he asked with a nervous tone to his voice

"A certain dragon here wanted some attention" Heather said while she affectionately patted her dragon

"Oh….." Fishlegs moved his hand from behind his back, he opened a few fingers and gave a quick glance to the ring.

"Why are you still up?" she asked

"Uh…" Fishlegs opened his hand completely and showed Heather

"What's with the ring?" Heather asked with a slightly chuckle

"Its for you" said Fishlegs, Heather took the ring out of his hand and stared at it

"For me? For what occasion?" she asked

"Well…..uh….its…..a…..special ring…." Fishlegs said, Fishlegs can feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart beating out of his chest.

"A special ring?" Heather asked with a confused tone. Something suddenly click in her mind, Heather stared at the ring and look at Fishlegs "Wait…are you asking…..?"

"If you want too…" Fishlegs said with a blush

"Say it" she said

"Say what?" Fishlegs asked

"Say the words" insisted Heather. Fishlegs took the ring back from Heather, he took a deep and long breath.

"Heather…will you…..marry me?" ask Fishlegs with his face becoming even redder. Heather just smiled at him, she took the ring out of his hand, and place it on her wedding finger.

"Of course I will" whispered Heather

"Really?" he asked in shock

"Of course I will! Did you think I wouldn't?" Heather asked

"Kind of…" he admitted

"Don't be silly, Fishlegs" Heather kissed Fishlegs on the lips, Fishlegs wrap his arm around Heather and brought her closer.

 _Sadly this is the last chapter of **An old friend**...sniff! BUT! There will be sequel to this story which will mainly focus of Heather and Fishlegs. The sequel shall be called **Heather's twist of fate**! The fic will be posted on **December 9th**. You can read **Where no one goes** if you want to read more about Hiccup and_ Astrid.

Thanks for reading

 **End**


	13. Chapter 13

Heather twist of fate is out! Read the sequel because someone old has returned to ruin everyone happiness.


End file.
